Bad Extra (sketch)/Transcript
Stephen: Diane. Whitney: Yeah. Stephen: I don't have a lot, but what I do have, belongs to you. Will you marry me? Whitney: Uh.. Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Matt: I've been a fool. All these years you were right there for me when I needed you, and I want to make up for lost time. Mallory: Okay. Cut! Blue shirt. Blue shirt. What's your name? Jason: Russell. Mallory: Russell? Jason: Yeah. Mallory: Okay, Russell, do you realize that you're staring into the camera? Jason: Is that bad? Mallory: Yes, that's bad. Okay? You're an extra. Jason: Yeah. Mallory: So this… this random guy is proposing, you're surprised. But you're an extra. So… Jason: I'm an extra. Okay. Okay. James: Back to one. Let's run this scene again. Mallory: Action! Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Jason screams. Mallory: Cut! Why are you screaming? Jason: Because I'm surprised. Mallory: No, no screams, okay? Jason: But you told me to be surprised. Mallory: A small gasp would be more than enough. Jason: Oh okay. Yeah, that makes more sense. Mallory: Yeah, good. James: All right, let's try this again. Everyone back to positions. Mallory: Action! Whitney: Uh.. Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Matt: I've been a fool. All these years you were beside me and I never noticed. Mallory: Cut! You got to get rid of this guy right now. James: Actually, he's the executive producer's son, and he said he wouldn't finance the film unless he was featured in it. Mallory: Awesome. James: I'm not sure what to do… Mallory: Great. James: I'm sorry. Mallory: Yes, it's fine. It's fine. Mallory: Russell. Hey buddy. Jason: Hi. Mallory: Okay, um... , I would love it if you would just not make any noise. Jason: Okay. No noise. Mallory: Okay? Jason: Okay, got it. Mallory: Great. Jason: Question: This lettuce is a little old. Is that a problem? Mallory: No noise. Jason: Just… silent, okay. Sorry everyone. I'll do better. Okay? That's a promise. From Russell. Okay? Mallory: Action! Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Matt: I've been a fool. All these years... Mallory: Cut! Okay, Russell. I don't want to see you, I don't want to know that you're there! Jason: But if I'm not there, you won't be able to see me. Mallory: Exactly. Jason: Oh, that's what… Okay. James: All right, we'll try this one more time. We're going to get this one. Mallory: Action! Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Matt: I've been a fool. All these years you were right by my side… Mallory: Oh my… Cut! Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Matt: I've been a fool. Mallory: Cut! Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Matt: I've been a fool. Mallory: Cut. Jason: Ow. Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Matt: I've been a fool. All these years… Mallory: Cut! Oh my. Matt: Diane. Whitney: Derek. Matt: I've been… Mallory: Cut! Russell! Whitney: No. No. Matt: Diane. Jason: Derek. Matt: Oh my goodness. James: Everybody back to one. Mallory: No. We can fix it in post. I got to go. Category:Season 1